APPLE.MOV
APPLE.MOV is the pilot episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on October 11, 2011 in honor of the one year anniversary of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and eventually April 17, 2012 on Newgrounds. Plot Applejack eats too much apples trying to convince her friends that she really loves apples. Transcript (Applejack is eating an apple.) :Applejack: Boy, let me tell ya. I sure do love apples. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, what are you doing? You can't eat all these fucking apples. :Applejack: Fuck you, I "can't eat all these apples!" :(Applejack eats more apples.) :Twilight Sparkle: Man, I've never seen a pony eat so many apples. :(Applejack carries some apples with her tongue and swallows them all.) :Rainbow Dash: Wohohoho, Applejack. Eat all those apples, you'll gonna get a wicked bad tummy ache. :(Applejack licks an apple, kisses it, and finally eats it. She starts gobbling up all of the other apples.) :Rarity: Wow, hey guys, check it out! Applejack's eatin' a shit-''loada apples! :(Applejack has a lot of apples in her mouth, then swallows them all.)'' :Fluttershy: Hey, hey, hey. This I gotta see! :(Applejack has two apples in her mouth and imitates a walrus.) :Applejack: Hey sugar cubes, look, I'm a walrus. sounds :Pinkie Pie: Man, Applejack. If you eat all those apples, you'll gonna get a wicked-bad tummyache. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, no way, I'd just said the same thing, you crazy cunt. laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Go Applejack, go! :(Applejack eats many apples.) :Spike: Oh my god, Applejack, you crazy dude. :(Applejack kicks Spike out of the way as he crashes into a tree. An apple from the tree falls on Spike's head.) :Applejack: voice MORE APPLES. :(Applejack throws the empty cart of apples away out of panic, and grabs a new one. The empty one crashes into the tree, landing on Spike. Applejack starts eating many apples rapidly. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at Applejack then to each other amazed. Applejack keeps on eating. Twilight and Rarity also look amazed. Rarity's eyes spin in a circle then stop. Applejack still eats. The sky turns black, and Applejack stops eating. We see a wormhole with apples flying around. Applejack's head eventually turns into an apple in the wormhole. Meanwhile, in the real world we see Applejack in a stroke. Applejack's friends are shown looking above her from the ground.) :Spike: Yo Applejack. Y'allright? :(Applejack gurgles out an apple from her mouth.) :Spike: Yeah, you're gonna be fine. :Twilight Sparkle: Let me tell'ya. That pony sure does love apples. :(Applejack snaps out of it and takes a bite of the apple.) :(We see two apples in Applejack's nose as she raises her eyelids.) THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Arin Hanson - Rarity and Pinkie Pie Gallery 69994 - APPLE.MOV god what is this I don't even pinkie pie rainbow dash tampon.jpg apple munch.PNG dead.PNG coma.PNG thin rarity.PNG the void.PNG the forming.PNG one CRAZY dude.PNG Trivia *This was the Applejack themed episode of the show. *Rarity looks completely different than she did in DRESS.MOV (Her voice sounds like Pops from Regular Show, however.) *The apple wormhole scene was a reference to 2001: A Space Oddesy. *This is the only episode without the HotDiggedyDemon.com logo at the end. *This episode is rated TV-MA on PONY.MOV TV. *Rainbow Dash's cutie mark looks more like how it does in the real show, than in the rest of the series. *Character Debuts: Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos